It is the goal of many online retailers to be a one-stop-shop for customers. Accordingly, the retailer may have a very large array of products. In order to better meet the needs of customers, many retailers also integrate products of other merchants into their websites, further increasing the number of products available. With so many products offered for sale, it can be difficult for a customer to find a desired product through a search. Many retailers offer free-form text searches of their product databases. However, the large number of products available provides many opportunities for matching but irrelevant products.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved approach to performing product-based searches that increases the relevance of search results to a user.